Garnet Til Alexandros XVII
|laterality = Destro |affiliation=Alexandria |occupation=Princesa |race=Invocadora |gender=Feminino |height=164 cm[[:File:FFIX Character Height Comparisons 1.jpg|Gráfico de comparação de altura dos personagens de Final Fantasy 25th Anniversary Ultimania]] |type=playable |job=Summoner |skill=Summon, Wht Mag |limitbreak=Eidolon |weapon=Bastões, Raquetes |armor=Chapéus, braceletes, armaduras leves, vestes |ultimateweapon=Whale Whisker |designer=Toshiyuki Itahana |japaneseva= Mamiko Noto (Dissidia Opera Omnia) |gameplay=true |boss page=Garnet (chefe) |other appearances=true |dffoo=true |gallery=true }} Garnet Til Alexandros XVII, apelidada de Dagger e cujo nome de nascimento é Sarah , é a deuteragonista de Final Fantasy IX e a 17ª herdeira do reino de Alexandria. Garnet percebe uma mudança em sua mãe, a Rainha Brahne, e escapa do Castelo de Alexandria. Durante sua jornada com Zidane, Garnet esconde a sua verdadeira identidade e adota o pseudônimo de Dagger, inspirada pela arma de Zidane. A princípio uma garota excessivamente formal e de fala suave, e também inocente em relação ao mundo exterior ao seu castelo, Garnet aprende a se soltar durante suas viagens e se adaptar aos costumes dos cidadãos comuns. Ela resolve usar seus poderes como invocadora para proteger seu reino e torna-se mais assertiva e menos dependente da ajuda dos outros. Durante o combate, Garnet pode usar várias Magias Brancas e invocar diversos eidolons para ajudá-la. Quando está em Transe, seu comando Summon muda para Eidolon, fazendo com que os últimos eidolons invocados por ela causem mais dano e, por vezes, reapareçam na batalha em intervalos aleatórios. Ela utiliza rods e rackets em combate. Embora tanto Dagger quanto Eiko sejam capazes de usarem Magia Branca, Eiko possui magias curativas mais potentes, enquanto Garnet tem acesso a eidolons mais poderosos ofensivamente. Perfil Aparência Garnet tem longos cabelos negros em um rabo de cavalo baixo com um clipe azul. Depois que ela corta o cabelo usando o punhal de Zidane, ele fica no comprimento do queixo. Ela tem olhos castanhos e pele clara. O traje casual de Garnet é uma blusa branca com mangas de sino embaixo de um macacão laranja sem mangas, com laço na frente e nas costas e grandes fivelas brancas nas coxas. Ela usa um par de luvas de couro vermelho e botins vermelhos e uma gargantilha preta e um grande cristal suspenso por um longo pingente de prata. Ao fugir do Castelo de Alexandria, Garnet usa um manto branco curto idêntico ao icônico manto da classe de mago branco, com um grande capuz, triângulos vermelhos ao longo do capuz e da cintura e punhos vermelhos. Personalidade thumb|200px|left|Garnet em Ilustração por Amano Garnet tem amor por aprender tanto com livros quanto com as pessoas e o mundo ao seu redor. Ela adora teatro. Educada e de fala mansa, é ingênua para o mundo fora de seu castelo. Ela é autodepreciativa e se culpa por eventos além de seu controle. Através da influência de Zidane, Garnet aprende a agir de maneira mais casual, e se esforça para "misturar-se". Ela muda seus padrões de fala de excessivamente formal, e como Zidane ensina mais sobre o mundo exterior, ela se apaixona por ele. Finalmente, amadurece alguém mais assertiva que percebe que o passado não precisa restringir como ela vive sua vida no presente. Habilidades Na batalha, Dagger pode usar vários feitiços Wht Mag e invocar vários eidolons. Seu Trance muda o comando Summon para Eidolon, o que faz com que os eidolons que ela invocou causem mais dano, e algumas vezes reaparecem em batalha em intervalos aleatórios. Ela empunha varas e thumb|230px|Garnet em suas vestes de maga brancaraquetes na batalha. Enquanto Dagger e Eiko podem usar Wht Mag e convocar eidolons, Eiko tem feitiços curativos Wht Mag mais poderosos, enquanto Dagger pode convocar eidolons ofensivos mais poderosos. Trivialidades * Sua peça de Teatro favorita é "I want to be a Cannary", de Lord Avon. * Em uma cena de Dissidia Final Fantasy, Zidane alude brevemente a Garnet quando ele fala com Firion, adivinhando que o objetivo do último é resgatar sua princesa, depois que Firion diz "The Wild Rose". * O aniversário de Garnet é em 15 de janeiro, e este é o dia em que Alexandria celebra tendo Tantalo reresentando "I want be your Cannary". . * A classe de Garnet como Evocadora e Mago Branco é compartilhado por Yuna de Final Fantasy X. Referencias de:Garnet Till Alexandros XVII. es:Garnet von Alexandros fr:Grenat di Alexandros XVII ru:Гарнет Тил Александрос XVII en:Garnet Til Alexandros XVII Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy IX Categoria:White Mages Categoria:Summoners